


Not Leaving You

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort Sex, Comforting Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: He placed his hands on my body, caressing my flesh as he lets his fingertips dance over my body, pulling and pushing at the same time, as if he needs to crawl into me.





	Not Leaving You

Footsteps echoes down the hall, signaling that they were back. I woke up to the sound and glanced over at the clock on my night stand. It was 2am.

Heavy shuffling and footsteps walked past my room and I knew that they were heading for the showers and laundry room. Probably throw the bloody clothes into the machine before walking over to the shower to rid themselves of dirt and blood.

I close my eyes again and try to fall asleep once more but I failed miserably. Lying back on my bed, I opened my eyes and stare into the dark. I listened to the sound of water running and muffled talks.

***

After a while I could hear wet footsteps emerging from the showers and walking past my room. Again there was distant muffling, bottles clinking. I turned myself around to lie on my side and try to sleep but sleep is not going to happen anymore. Not until I’ve seen his face and know that he’s ok.

When I thought that he might have chosen not to come to bed at all, I heard the door creak open carefully. Dean poked his head through, watching if I was asleep but he couldn’t see me, his eyes hadn’t adjusted to the dark yet. He must know that I was awake, Dean always knew but his expression did not give anything away.

He walked over to the dresser with a bottle of beer in his hand and took a big gulp before he set it on the dresser. Dean then took his phone out of his bag and skimmed through the messages he missed while being on the hunt. I watched him carefully. Watched, as he set the phone next to his beer. Watched, as he shed his shirt and walked over to the bed. Watched as he moved closer and nuzzled his face against mine as he drape an arm protectively over me.

Signs are telling me that the hunt might not have gone as planned but I didn’t say a word. I know him well enough not to ask questions when he’s not in the mood to spill. He’ll talk later when he’s ready. He always did. 

I could feel his arm sneaking its way under me and scooping me up until I was lying on top of him. He had his head propped up on the pillow and I laid the back of my neck against his shoulder, his breathing brushed steady and softly against my ear.

He placed his hands on my body, caressing my flesh as he lets his fingertips dance over my body, pulling and pushing at the same time, as if he needs to crawl into me. His hands found their way under my shirt, the fingertips burning hot on my skin. Carefully he cupped my breasts, his hands firmly massaged them as his fingers twirled around my nipples and I let my head fall back, closing my eyes and giving myself into his touch.

I felt him getting hard under me and I start to arch my back, pressing my ass down on him, drawing sweet beautiful moans from the plump lips that I love so much. His hands wander south, hooking themselves around my panties and pulled them down and his underwear with it, squeezing them past our bodies until they were dangling from our feet.

Dean took control, setting my feet on his thighs just above his knees and made me open up for him, spreading my legs wide as his fingers teased my pussy, massaging away at my folds until they found my slick bud. His lips plants kitty licks on my temple as his breathing got heavier.

“Dean..please.” I moaned softly as I couldn’t take it anymore. 

I felt him lining up his cock at my entrance and pushing his pelvis up, slowly sinking home and making me gasps out of pleasure. 

“Open up more.” His voice was a low growl next to my ear and he spread his legs, making me spread mine as well. 

His thrusts were slow, as if he wanted to cherish the moment, dragging it out to forever and beyond. There were times that he stilled completely while his fingers massaged my clit, making me writhe above him until I moaned out his name when I came and fell into a complete bliss filled abyss.

I could feel the walls squeezing him and his kisses against my temple grew hungry as I felt his heavy breathing down my ear when he spilled into me. His hands were hugging me tight. As if he wanted to hold on to me forever and I hope he will, because I will always be here.


End file.
